


Show Me Your True Colors

by technicallymilkshakes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Humor, References to Howl's Moving Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallymilkshakes/pseuds/technicallymilkshakes
Summary: When someone else shows up at a Halloween costume party dressed as Howl, your pride is on the line. It's not a matter of 'there can only be two Howls.' It'swho's the better looking one?





	Show Me Your True Colors

The party is a press of bodies crammed against each other and you’ve just about had enough of it. You’ve been hit by the scythe of two different Grim Reapers and the Cowardly Lion had  _yelled_ at you for stepping on his tail. A trickle of sweat runs down your neck and disappears under your collar. Not to mention the  _heat._

The cup in your hand is your lifeline. To get it, you had to bypass the Three drunk Stooges, who insisted there was a tax of one shot per bottle of water (and then promptly proceeded to argue amongst themselves whether it was one shot or two). The sink, mercifully, was unguarded and you filled your solo cup to the brim.

Your head still feels a little light from the alcohol, but you’re mostly sober. Yubaba (or is it Zeniba?) brushes past you on her way to the door and the two of you share a smile and a nod. You’ll be following in her footsteps as soon as you finish the last of your water.

Red temporarily obscures your vision as you tip the cup up to get the last drop. When you lower it, your eyes connect with another’s over the rim.

He looks surprised at first, then a cocksure smile spreads on his lips. He tilts his head towards the door in an invitation to follow him out and then leaves escorted by his entourage of two.

The air smells of burning wood from the bonfire out back when you step out of the house party. He’s standing on the sidewalk waiting for you, hands planted on his hips. His two companions are farther ahead, watching and whispering between themselves.

“Two Howls can’t be seen together like this. The power of our combined visual attraction would devastate the native population. I’m afraid you’ll have to find some other dimension to inhabit.” His voice is clear and unhesitant. It rings out over the rumble of the bass coming from inside.

You tamp down a smile and scoff. “Nice try, Witch of the Waste, but I can see right through your tricks.”

It’s a convincing costume, but some details are off. His hair is blonde, but it’s short and curled compared to your long, silky tresses. His outfit, a blue and red striped overcoat and white button down with jeans and loafers, is not as exact a replica as your own, though still impressive in its own right. You had followed the movie’s design to the T. He had improvised a little.

You stride over to his two friends and drag the bright red-haired one behind you, spreading your arms out defensively in front of him.

“I won’t let this imposter take our heart, Calcifer.”

Other Howl clutches at his chest as if you’ve just wounded him.

 _“What’s going on?”_ you hear Calcifer whisper in the background.  _“Is this a spoiler? Because I haven’t seen the movie yet.”_

“This can only lead to one thing,” Other Howl says. He bends his knees and sticks his fists up. “Fight me, you attractive stranger!”

“You’re on, you devilishly good-looking doppelganger!”

While Other Howl whips his coat around dramatically, you dig into your pocket, grab three little twists, and throw them on the sidewalk between the two of you. They explode on contact. Just noise, three sharp  _cracks_ in quick succession. Other Howl leaps back and stares at you in disbelief, jaw gaping.

You grin and dig another handful out, opening your palm to reveal Bang Snaps. “What, no magic? But yer a  _wizard,_  Howl.”

This starts all-out war. It’s one in the morning and the two of you are careening around the deserted street, cackling like mad. Other Howl darts around you, avoiding the popping Bang Snaps while trying to knock them out of your hands. He finally manages to get within grabbing distance, but the hand he reaches out gets caught in your hair. A few strands wrap themselves around his ring and when he retracts his hand, your wig follows with it.

You’re one second away from cracking up from the hilarity of it all. The blonde wig is still dangling off of the ring. Other Howl holds it far away from his body, looking mortified. It’s too good an opportunity for you to pass up.

The Bang Snaps slip from your hand and explode on the ground in a terrific ruckus.

“Look at what you’ve done!” you wail, melting to the ground. “My hair! You’ve sabotaged me!”

You put your head in your hands, but soon enough silvery laughter escapes you, thin streams of vapor spilling between your fingers from the cold.

A weight settles on your shoulders. Other Howl has draped his coat over you. His cologne still clings to it—nutmeg, cinnamon, and cardamom with a woodsy undertone. Only now, under the gentle pressure of his hands, do you notice the contraction of your muscles as you shiver. You look up at him.

His collar bones are at eye level. The top button is undone on his shirt and two necklaces swing in that space, the light from the streetlamps glinting off their metal. Your eyes catch on a mole then move up past his Adam’s apple. The corners of his lips curl even at rest and it makes you smile reflexively for some reason. And then his eyes.

His eyes.

He has cranberry colored eyeshadow blended all around his eyes and it makes his gaze sultry and intense. He maintains eye contact with you when you meet his gaze and you feel yourself flushing. He must’ve watched you checking him out.

“What a pretty color,” he whispers, but it’s loud as thunder to you.

And you feel totally and completely unmasked before him. You are not a character from the Studio Ghibli universe endowed with magical powers. But neither are you just a slightly buzzed college student masquerading as the title character from  _Howl’s Moving Castle._ You’re the you that wakes up with fuzzy hair in the morning. The you that’s self-conscious about your laugh. The you that  _always_ burns your tongue on coffee. The you that feels and thinks and moves and  _lives._ All of it. More. You’re just… you.

It’s two in the morning and you are alive. And it’s exhilarating and terrifying in equal measure that a complete stranger, attractive as he may be, has awoken you to the pleasure of  _being yourself_.

He holds his hand out to you.

“Come on. It’s cold on the ground.”

He helps you up and his hand is so, so warm. It sends a buzz through you.

“You win,” you tell him. Surprise flickers across his face.

“Jongdaeee!” The whine comes from Calcifer. His orange clad arms are draped over Sophie’s shoulders and he’s chewing on the end of Sophie’s braid. “Minseok says he’s cold and tired of waiting for you while you flirt.”

(“Shut  _up_ , Chanyeol,” Minseok hisses, and turns around to punch him in the shoulder. “Let them—are you  _eating_ my wig?”

“I’m trying to gain more power through human sacrifice so that I can get rid of our curses.”

“Chanyeol. This isn’t real. We’re not cursed. You aren’t actually Calcifer. I’m not really Sophie. I thought you said you didn’t watch the movie?”

“Yeah, but I read a couple of character bios. I wanted to be convincing. Besides, I took a buzzfeed quiz and it said I’m a fire elemental, which is basically the same thing.”)

“You should take Calcifer home. Protect him.”

(“ _May all your bacon bur—_ Ouch! Okay okay! I’ll stop.”)

Jongdae leans closer. Color rides high on his cheeks. He’s holding onto both of your hands and the grip is hot and a little sweaty. You’re not sure if it’s from you or him. Maybe both. Your breathing space gets smaller.

“Protect him from what?” 

(“JONGDAE!  _H e l p!_ MINSEOK WON’T STOP HITTING ME— _ow!_ ”)

“From someone who might steal your heart.”

“Someone like you?” His voice quivers, high and hopeful and vulnerable.

You pause, seriously consider the question. Then you shake your head.

“No.”

“Oh.” Jongdae begins to recoil, wearing a forced smile. It looks ugly and painful and you already know you’d like to never see it again.

You tighten your hold on his hands, step closer.

“I won’t steal your heart. I’ll be patient. I’ll wait for you to give me it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Chen's looks during Kokobop and a prompt sent to me via tumblr. 
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr. If you're interested, you can follow me there [@technicallymilkshakes](https://technicallymilkshakes.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
